


Do You Trust Me?

by janeways_coffee



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, no C/7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeways_coffee/pseuds/janeways_coffee
Summary: While preparing for an away mission Kathryn asks Chakotay a question, which has some unexpected results.So I found all my old fanfic from years ago and decided to edit and post them, I got the prompt from one of those OTP Prompts that came up on my Pintrest I think. I wrote this about 4-5 years ago this is my first fic please don't judge too hard. All mistakes are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome!
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Do You Trust Me?

“Do you trust me?’’ asked Kathryn Janeway as she and Chakotay got ready for a very dangerous away mission.

“Normally yes Kathryn I would trust you and your crazy plans, but not today Kathryn. I don’t trust you.” said Chakotay warily, trying to gage what her reaction would be. 

“Smart man. You should never trust me.” said Kathryn cheekily as she continued to get changed for their mission.

“What?! Are you telling me not to trust you? You should know that after eight years together it’s impossible for me not to trust you no matter how crazy your ideas may be.” Chakotay told her dumbfounded as to why she would ever tell him not to trust her. 

“Chakotay we are about to space jump over into another ship, an enemy ship to be precise! This has got to be my craziest idea ever. We have no idea what we are about to get ourselves into. If one of us gets hurt, or worse dies, I will be right this is the craziest idea, and you should have never trusted me.” replied Kathryn in all seriousness. 

“Kathryn I would and will trust you forever. To love someone means to trust them no matter what they do or say, even if it’s as crazy and dangerous as what we are about to do.” said Chakotay as he gently leaned forward to kiss her forehead. 

“You love me, Chakotay?!” screeched Kathryn with tears of joy and relief in her eyes. 

“Of course I love you Kathryn. Why wouldn’t I love you? Why else do you think I go along with all these crazy and dangerous ideas? I love you with all that I am. You are my soulmate Kathryn, you have brought this angry warrior his peace. Now the question is do you love me Kathryn?” asked Chakotay with hope and a little bit of nervousness in his eyes.

“Of course I love you, Chakotay. My god, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to tell you that? I love you Chakotay and when we get back, I will show you how much I love you.” responded Kathryn reaching up to kiss Chakotay deeply and gently on the lips. 

“Spirits Kathryn don’t ever kiss me like that again if you expect to get any work done.” replied Chakotay breathlessly as he fixed his pants that had now become a bit too tight. “Do you understand me, Wachikondi wanga?” asked Chakotay with lust in his eyes. 

“What does Wachikondi wanga mean?” asked Kathryn. 

“It means ‘my love’ in my people's native language.” answered Chakotay. 

“I like that, ‘your love’. Feel free to call me that any time, except you know when we are on duty.” replied Kathryn cheerfully. 

“Tuvok to Captain Janeway.” said Tuvok over Kathryn’s combadge. 

“Janeway here.” replied Kathryn, still smiling at Chakotay. 

“We are ready to send you and Commander Chakotay over when you are ready.” came Tuvok’s response in his usual stoic voice. 

“We are ready when you are, we’ll see you in a few hours Janeway out.” said Kathryn looking at her first officer, now both back in their command modes. 

=/\=

Several hours after they returned from their away mission, which went smoothly with no problems at all. Now both of them were lying in Kathryn’s bed, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking. “Kathryn?”

“Yes Chakotay?” replied Kathryn in a sleepy voice. 

“Will you marry me? When we get back to Earth after this mission is over of course.” asked Chakotay seriously and with joy even though he was also already half asleep. 

Kathryn jolted upright in the bed and with tears in her eyes and asked, “Do you mean that Chakotay?” 

“Of course I mean it Kathryn, I love you and never want to be separated from you again.” replied Chakotay.

“YES! I’ll marry you” yelled Kathryn as she jumped over and onto him crying out in joy and kissing him passionately. 

“I love you” they both said at the same time after coming apart for air after her kiss. Soon they both fell asleep in each other’s arms talking and planning their future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the Lakota Sioux Native American's language for Chakotay's People's language.


End file.
